Jor-El (User:Nicholsy)
Jor-El II is the father of Kal-El and wife of Lara Lor-Van. He was a member of the Science Council and discovered his home planet Krypton's iminant destruction and sent Kal-El to earth. He also was the leader of Krypton's defence against General Zod's army and his conquest to takeover Krypton. Appearance ... Powers and Abilities *'Super strength' *'Super speed' *'Flight' *'Super stamina' *'Heat vision' *'Super breathe' *'Arctic breathe' *'Invulnerability' *'Microscopic vision' *'Telescopic vision' *'Longevity' *'Super hearing' *'X-Ray vision' *'Healing Factor' *'Super dexterity' Like any other Kryptonian, Jor-El possessed all the natural abilities gained under a Yellow sun and only ever experienced this when he visited earth to hide the Crystal of Knowledge. For his two weeks on earth, Jor-El didn't discover all of his abilities using only his super strength, speed, stamina, flight and invulnerability. He mainly used his abilities for helping Jonathan's great grandfather around the farm after destroying his barn when his ship crashed through it. Biography Early Life Jor-El II was the first born of two twin brothers to Jor-El I and his wife Nimda An Dor on the planet Krypton in 1800. Whilst he was young, he aspired to be a scientist like his father and when he was 7, he was chosen by the Kryptonian Lor-Van to be his new born daughter, Lara Lor-Van's, destined husband and were to marry when Jor-El was 25. When Jor-El turned 10, he attended Kryptonian education along with his twin brother Nim-El and Dru-Zod who he becomes best friends with. Jor-El's teacher was Science Council member Drygur whom became a mentor to Jor-El appointing him as his research assistant. When Jor-El was 13, he went on a Educational trip to a distant galaxy along with his classmates including his brother and Dru-Zod where the class came across an old Coluan ship. The class investigate the ship and Drygur tells them that this is one of the very remaining pieces of Coluan technology. Before leaving the ship, Jor-El salvages the hard drive from the ship's central core without telling and hides and smuggles it back to Krypton. Adolescence When Jor-El reached the age of 25, he took his pre-destined wife Lara Lor-Van in marriage, unkown to him at the dispise of his best friend, Dru-Zod. Jor-El then moved from his home city of Kandor leaving behind the rest of the House of El to move and live with Lara, to make her feel more at ease and also to build good relations with her father, Lor-Van. This move started friction between Jor-El and his father. After many years of working on the hard drive, Jor-El managed to get it working whilst in his spare time after joining the Science and Aerospace programme along with his best friend Dru-Zod and brother Nim-El. He then attached it and modernised it so that it was compatible with Kryptonian crystalline technology and when he had a prototype working, realised that it was a live interactive system. It then hacked into the technology within Jor-El's house and began controlling technology causing a blackout in Kandor. Jor-El then turned it off and rearranged some components and hacked it back up the his house and then asked it various instructions which it followed. Acceptance onto the Science Council Jor-El then realised the potential in his creation and asked to present his creation to the Science Council. When he was refused he hooked it up to the Science Council building and told it to shut down all power and then it created a distraction which the guards followed. Jor-El then entered the building and into the Council chambers where all 12 members were present. They were at first curious as to how he hacked into the building and causing the distraction. Jor-El's father, a Council member was less impressed and told his son to return their house and await punishment. Jor-El refused saying that he is here with the breakthrough technology that will propel Krypton leagues above any other planet. He then revealed his creation and said that this is how he controlled the crystalline technology and that it could do much more. Drygur, asked his fellow members to give Jor-El a chance to present his creation. Jor-El then attached his creation to a hologram point and told it to hack into Kandor's technology. Jor-El then told it to shut down everything in Kandor, with the city again going dark and then turned it back on when instructed. Drygur was impressed with his creation adn asked if it had a name. Jor-El said it is called the BrainInterActive Contruct, or Brainiac and that he visions that it could control all of Krypton, meaning people wouldn't have to manually do anything again. Drygur then said that such visionary and creation was worthy of a seat on the Council, but since his father was already a member he couldn't offer him a place. Jor-El I then announced his retirement from the Council making way for his son. Jor-El thanked his father who left without speaking. Jor-El's first assignment as a new member of the Science Council was to review the gravity field surrounding the planet, put there by Jor-El's grandfather Var-El. Jor-El began to take readings and studied the field and found massive frailities in its structure and reported it to the Science Council, proposing to design a new and better one. The Council were impressed with his findings but fordode him to reveal to anyone, even his wife. They told him that the matter would now move to a more experienced scientist and that if he is stay on the Council, he would have to mature and lose his adolescent ways. Jor-El respected his fellow members and kept quiet about his findings although the converstaion was heard by guards which led to speculation amonst Krypton that was quelled by the Council and became the motivation for Zod's ideal for conquest. Years later while Jor-El was researching at home and found masses of data and information missing from Krypton's records. He began checking the problem and found there was no data or records of Krypton's history with 60 million years worth of history missing. He collaborated with Brainiac who said that he detected a virus in the system and has now fixed the problem cited that the data couldn't be retreived. Jor-El realised that Brainiac is behind the data being missing as he isn't connected to the system as the Crystal of Knowledge is seperated from Brainiac and he is the only being on the planet that would want the information. Jor-El called an emergancy meeting at the Science Council without Brainiac's presence in the crystals. He described his findings but was laughed at by most of the council for claiming against a computer system and one of his own inventions. Jor-El realised that as his family was protector of the crystal, he would do what he deemed necessary. He planned for a year of how to steal the crystal and move it to another planet whilst replacing the crystal with a fake. Jor-El collaberated with Major Zod, Ursa and Non who Jor-El convinced about his findings and they stole and copied some data from the original so Brainaic wouldn't find out. Jor-El then travelled to a planet at his own discretion via Boom Tube. Jor-EL travelled to earth and his Boom Tube opened in Smallville, Kansas. He began exploring and came across the Kent Farm, where he met the great grandparents of Jonathan Kent. They were shocked by his strange clothes and the globe he carried. Jor-El explained his origins to them and thye agreed to safe guard the crystal just as the House of El had done for generations. Jor-El left his exploration suit as a thank you gift and returned to Krypton the following day wearing earth clothes and after experiencing natural Kryptonian powers under a Yellow sun. War with Zod Over the decades, Jor-El would become a highly respected scientist amongst the Science Council just as Zod would gain in power adn through the ranks of the Kryptonian army. Jor-El and Lara tried for a baby during this time but were unsuccessful. Jor-El then tried using science against the wishes of Lara who wanted a natural baby and inpregnated Lara. When Krypotn's tremors got worse due to the gravity field, Brainiac was used to stabilise the tremors keeping it level and safe. Jor-El was deturred by this and began designing and building a ship for his unborn child to flee Krypton if Brainiac was unable to stabilise the field. When Krypton's Commisioner was assasinated, Jor-El felt that something terrible was goin to happen and began to work harder on the ship, missing an important Science Council meeting. His old friend turned foe, Zod was now appointed Commisioner and launched an attack on the Science Council and the Kryptonian army that he couldn't corrupt. This would be a blessing to Jor-El as he was at home working on the ship when the Science Council building was bombed, killing all of the members. Jor-El was notified by his assistant of the attack and he and Lara were leaving their house believing that Zod would attack their as well, which was to come true as their house was bombed, injuring Lara which eventually caused a miscarriage. Enraged, Jor-El promised to fight back against Zod and with him being the only Science Council member alive, was by default appointed as Head of the Council. He called a meeting and called on his brother Zor-El to join him on the Council along with his other brother, Nim-El who would distribute weapons arms to the defence. He also asked his father to join him on the Council but he rejected but became an Advisor to his son. Alura, Zor-El's wife, was appointed cheif medic and the House of El began the defence against Zod and his forces. The war raged on for years with neither side backing down. It soon came that Zod realised that to defeat the defence, he would have to disable Brainiac, without Brainiac knowing which would be hard as he was controlling everything on Krypton. Zod felt that to keep it as quiet as possible, he would deal with disabling Brainiac personally along with his bodyguards Ursa and Non. Zod moved in on Kandor with heavy forces taking most of the city in a massive battle involving both sides. Zod, Ursa and Non slipped through unoticed by Krypton's defence and also by Brainiac. They made it to his Central Core building and took out the exterior guards before making there way inside taking out the second row of guards. With security notified, Brainiac realised what Zod was trying to achieve and so ejected some of his central core (micro-scpoic nanites) into one of the interior guards. Zod, Ursa and Non then took out the interior guards leaving Brainiac who was adjusting to being inside a body. Zod then shot at Brainiac expecting to kill him like the other guards but Brainiac's nanites healed the wound. Brainiac then approached the trio attacking them and overpowering them with the granted super-powers to there shock. Once he had knocked them out, Brainiac released his nanites and moved them back into his core. Jor-El was notified of the attack and went to confront Zod face to face. When he got there, all of the gaurds were killed and Zod, Ursa and Non knocked out raising Jor-EL suspicion of Brainiac. Jor-El had Zod, Ursa and Non captured and trialed them sentencing them to life inprisonment in the Phantom Zone. He also trialled Zod's army rehabilitating most with the rest being placed also in the Phantom Zone. Shortly after this, Lara fell pregnant again this through a natural cause to teh delight of Jor-El. For almost a year on Krypton, there was peace. Kal-El was born in 1860 and was due to grow up and become a great scientist like his family before him. However, when Kal-El was 8 months old, Brainiac decided it was leaving the planet and shrunk Kandor and took control of another guard and stole the city and uploaded the rest of his nanites to a satelite stolen from a near by planet. Brainiac then left Krypton holding onto the satelite leaving the gravity field unstable causing the planet to suffer massive tremors. Realising what had happened, Jor-El took Kal-El and placed him in the ship he had built years before copying his brainwaves onto a crystal and placing in the ships drive and sent him away to earth informing his brother Zor-El and Nim-El to do the same agreeing to all meet on earth, with Jor-El not knowing Kandor is missing and was communicating with Nim-El who had been shrunk. Jor-El told people not to panic and that he would fix the gravity field, knowing that he couldn't. He then spent his final moments on Krypton in his home along with Lara and parents Jor-El I and Nimda An-Dor who had been luckily visiting from Kandor. Krypton then finally exploded when the gravity field around the planet fell in on itself causing the planet to implode and explode. After Death Jor-El's copied brainwaves remained dormant for years inside the crystal. When Kal-El was 19, his adoptive father, Jonathan, was dying of a heart attack and told Kal-El of his true origins and of the crystal in hsi family's care for generations. When Jonathan finally died, Kal-El found the crystal under the barn in the basement along with his crystal ship that carried him from Krypton. When Kal-El touched crystal, Jor-El's programming activated and began telepathically communicating with Kal-El. After Jonathan's funeral, Kal-El left with the crystal under instruction from Jor-El. He travelled to the arctic circle and built the Fortress of Solitude. When Kal-El entered, Jor-El guided Kal-El to the control panel and a hologram of Jor-El appeared in front of Kal-El on a podium. Jor-El then informed Kal-El of his true name and how he came to earth. Jor-El then began teaching Kal-El of the history of his home planet, Krypton and how the planet became to be destroyed. Jor-El tought Kal-El for 5 years, fully training him in using his powers and exploring their potential and also the histories of Krypton. After 5 years, Kal-El decided that if he was to fully accept his destiny of protecting earth, then he would have to mix with with humans and not hide away in his Fortress and left the Fortress to travel earth and experience the different cultures. In the Comics Due to continunity changes and revamps at least every ten years in the history of DC comics there have been many versions of Superman's origin, Krypton and Jor-El himself. The last retcon occured in 2006 due to the event "Infinite Crisis" since then a new version of Krypton designed by writer Geoff Johns and Superman director Richard Donner presented yet another version of Jor-El and reintroduced General Zod and the Phantom Zone criminals into mainstream continuity. Jor-El is depicted for the first time with a beard and the design of Kryptonian society is distinct yet again from the last two reboots, incorporating elements of Donner's work on the first two Christopher Reeve films, in particular the notion of Krypton's Council threatening Jor-El with harsh penalty of exile to the very Phantom Zone he himself had discovered if he were to make public his predictions of their planet's imminent doom or otherwise attempt to "create a climate of panic." Jor-El is shown here to have been mentored by friend and noted scientist Non, who corroborated Jor-El's findings regarding Krypton's impending destruction, when the two were arrested and brought to trial before the Council by Zod and Ursa. When Non defies the Council's dire prohibitions and elects to spread the word of the coming apocalypse, he is abducted by Council agents and apparently lobotomized, thus explaining the character's mute simple-mindedness. Appalled, Zod and Ursa propose to Jor-El that they band together and overthrow the Council, but Jor-El will have none of it. When their murderous insurrection fails, the Council forces Jor-El to exile them to the Phantom Zone and never speak of his findings again, lest he face the same fate. For this perceived betrayal, Zod declares that he will escape and conquer Krypton (confident that Jor-El will actually discover some way to save the planet) and force the scientist and his son to kneel before him one day. (This echoes the statement Terence Stamp made in both Superman movies Donner directed: "No matter that it takes me an eternity, you WILL bow down before me, Jor-El; I swear it! First you, and then one day, Jor-El, YOUR HEIRS!!!") Having been rebuilt via a Kryptonian crystal during the One Year Later story arc, the current version of the Fortress of Solitude, which was also designed to essentially be visually identical to the Donner films, now contains an advanced interactive "recording" of Jor-El. Batman discovered that years ago, Jor-El sent a probe to Earth that made contact with Thomas Wayne while he was on a drive with a pregnant Martha Wayne, the probe holographically transmitting Thomas' consciousness to Krypton so that Jor-El could better learn what kind of world Earth was to help him decide which of many possible candidates he should send his son to. Thomas tells Jor-El that the people of Earth aren't perfect, but are essentially a good and kind race, who would raise the child right, convincing Jor-El to send Kal-El there. Upon returning to his body, Thomas uses the technology in the Kryptonian probe to revitalize a failing Wayne Enterprises. Years later, the alien technology would be the basis of much of Batman's technology. Thomas recorded his encounter in a diary, which was discovered by Bruce in the present day. Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonian Category:Deceased characters Category:Nicholsy Category:House of El